Vehicle speed limiting for most on-highway truck applications is typically done through a vehicle speed limiting strategy resident in the electronic engine controller. Off highway machines, such as trucks operated in shipping facilities, port facilities or large factory/warehouse operations, may not be on-highway legal, and are therefore not required to meet on-highway emissions regulations. In addition, these trucks often use less expensive so called “industrial engines” that do not have built in vehicle speed limiting strategies. Nevertheless, there still may exist vehicle speed limit regulations for off-highway machines in many jurisdictions. For instance, an off-highway machine speed may have a speed limit of 25 miles per hour. In this type of off-highway machine, vehicle speed limiting has typically been accomplished by gear binding the transmission, or not allowing shifts above a certain gear, and relying upon the top engine limit speed governor on the engine to effectively limit wheel speed in the highest gear. This strategy for limiting speed is often received with frustration by many operators and also includes several other drawbacks. For instance, vehicle speed limiting through gear binding necessarily reduces efficiency and increases fuel consumption, may increase engine wear and even increase noise due to the increased engine RPM.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.